


[podfic] something in the air

by growlery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're lovely," she tells him sincerely, "I can't believe you went- thank you, Finn." He sniffs again and she leans in, presses a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>    "You like them?" he asks, and she can see that he's blushing.</p><p>    "Yeah," she says. "I really do." She snuggles in against him, kisses him again, and then feels a tickle in her nose, something that builds and builds until-</p><p>    "Oh gods," Finn says, looking utterly horrified. "<i>You're dying too.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] something in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049219) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> for podfic bingo (female character), because i hadn't got round to making finn/rey podfic somehow and needed an excuse.

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v0jzkhbss74xqa5/something%20in%20the%20air%20%28deleted%20ad5f3c72a2410eba6779799be88bdcae%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 9:08 / 8.8MB


End file.
